Andrology is getting more attention in domestic and foreign medicine. Semen collection is required in clinical prenatal and postnatal care, family planning, infertility, and male reproductive system of many diseases need to take. Clinically, a widely-used semen collection method is masturbation by a patient. Due to objective situations, it is difficult for a patient to provide semen at the hospital using this method, or semen collection at the hospital using this method need to overcome a variety of psychological barriers and take a lot of time. This type of semen collection method neither provides fast, convenient, or sterile collection process, nor facilitates tests and analysis, and may even cause errors.
Currently, sperm collection devices available on the market have a simple structure, the main body of which has a certain hardness, and is not comfortable to use. Further, most existing sperm collection devices require a user to manually squeeze the device for providing stimulation to the penis. Poor stimulation effect, difficult to achieve excitement, long collection time, and many other shortcomings exist for existing sperm collection devices.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.
One aspect of the present disclosure provides a sperm collection device, including at least one driving unit, and a soil main body wrapping the at least one driving unit. The soft main body includes a penis passage. The at least one driving unit is configured to vibrate an inner wall of the penis passage and provide a squeezing force to the penis passage.
Other aspects of the present disclosure can be understood by those skilled in the art in light of the description, the claims, and the drawings of the present disclosure.